familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart Gilligan Griffin or "poopy" is the matricidal, megalomaniacal 1-year-old infant of the Griffin family. He has also been known to answer to "Artemis", "Agent Buckwald", and "Snake." Background Stewie is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary and a British accent, but given to statements that are cynical or sexually ambiguous in nature. He has a love/hate relationship with the family dog, Brian, as evidenced in "Road to Rhode Island" and "Road to Europe." Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill Lois, apparently holding a grudge because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confidant, Rupert, a stuffed teddy bear. Stewie has also shown gay attraction to both Brian and Rupert before. Can the family understand Stewie? Some people are not sure whether people can understand him, but based on episode FG104 "Mind over Murder" it is obvious that they do. A clip of this is available at the official Family Guy site under the video clips section: Stewie: Victory is mine! Lois: Yes, and this cake is yours, too. In other Season 1 episodes, there are many similar examples. However, in subsequent episodes, it seems that the family either doesn't hear Stewie's exact words or that they hear a 1-year-old's equivalent of what he is saying. Another theory is, they simply won't take what he says seriously. For example, in episode Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington, when Lois dreams she finds out that Stewie's evil: Lois: Oh, my God! It all makes sense now. My baby is some kind of diabolical genius bent on world domination! Stewie: (clapping) Bravo, Lois. The last horse finally crosses the finish line. Lois: Stewie! All these months I should've paid attention to what you've said. You're an evil child. Why, why did I have to go and smoke pot when I was pregnant with you? Lois clearly states she didn't listen to what he had to say. The consistent exception is Brian who seems to be able to understand Stewie throughout, or when a random guest character speaks with him (like in Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater with his rich buddies). In one episode, Stewie tells Lois to go to hell, and Lois acknowledges this by saying, "Hell... hell has fire." before singing a song. When asked this question in an interview, Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, stated that Stewie is really talking, but most of the family just ignore him...the way people generally ignore things said by very small children. Stewie's sexual orientation Stewie seemingly is a closet homosexual. In FG301 "The Thin White Line", Stewie sings to a ship full of sailors: "Well, despite your point of view I can thrill a girl or two- But I'd rather get it on with you!" There is also a scene in Deep Throats that suggests he's attracted to Brian. He makes a similar drunken admission in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story: Brian: You're drunk! Stewie: You're sexy! He even tried to trick Brian into having sex with him, in the episode Movin' Out (Brian's Song). He has also kissed Brian at least twice on the show. In another episode in season 5, Stewie had a panic about having cancer, and wanted to have his list of things to be done before he died to be completed. One of those things was to learn how to ballroom dance with Brian. In that part, Stewie dressed himself in a pink dress and ear-rings. After they have danced for a while, Stewie whispers, "I love you" to Brian. However in Stewie Griffin,The Untold Story,his older self had sex with a girl named Fran for 8 seconds. Similar hints are given during other episodes. However, there are also many references to him being straight, as seen in FG215 "Dammit Janet", where he falls in love with a female toddler. He is most likely just bisexual or pan sexual. In a cancelled episode named Queer Is Stewie?, he came out of the closet.This was cancelled due to the shows cancellation.the episode was later redone to Stewie finding his future self. Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, has stated in an interview that Stewie "hasn't made his mind up yet" about whether he is straight or not. Stewie's head Some question has been raised about the football shape of Stewie's head, none of the other Griffin family members have this trait. In one flashback, Stewie did have a head shape similar to Meg's until he was bouncing on the bed and hit the ceiling, thus flattening it into the familiar football shape. However, images of Stewie being born show that he has the football head. This may be because Peter and Lois' relationship is supposedly incestuous due to a sexual encounter between Nate Griffin and the Pewterschmidt slave owners. Also, his half-brother Bertram has a similar head shape. Trivia * His email address is (as stated in the episode "Death is a Bitch") "loismustdie@yahoo.com". * Has gone through many phases, including a time when he loved funky fruit hats (he did a little dance at this point), and a time when he loved a British children's show called Jolly Farm Revue. * His football-shaped head may have been due to an accident in which he hit his head on the ceiling, but this theory is contradicted by a flashback on Chitty Chitty Death Bang where he is born with a football head. * Dreams of opening his own tailor shop, especially for big and tall men. "The weather up there will be very fair, just like our prices." * Greatly admires God, due to him being "so deliciously evil." * Also a big fan of Death. * Takes Valium. * Appeared in an iPod commercial with the song "Warrior" by Scandal. * Appeared on "Kids Say the Darndest Things" hosted by Bill Cosby. When he appeared, the result was far from expected, with him getting tired of Cosby's constant babbling. * Had an eating disorder. * Worst enemy is his mother. Stewie's Inventions & Plans *FG101 - Mind Control Device - Used on a judge to save Peter from jail. *FG102 - Weather Device - Used to control the world (and destroy broccoli). *FG103 - Carbonite Freeze Gun - Used on security guard that froze him for approximately 10 years. *FG104 - Time Machine - Stewie moved time forward to bypass the pain of teething, but was forced to move time backwards when the machine's schematics became public. *FG219 - Hypnotic Control Device - A device used to harness the size and strength of Chris. *FG302 - Mass Hypnosis Device - Used to control the unsuspecting public. *FG311 - In order to keep Lois and Peter from having another baby he created two machines: **Peter-Bot - a robotic version of Peter that would replace him in the bed. **Micro-Ship - A battle cruiser that shrank to the size of a cell, and was armed with phaser cannons to battle Peter's sperm cells; the ship's computer was voiced by Majel Barrett, widow of "Star Trek" creator Gene Roddenberry and voice of the ship's computer on "Star Trek: The Next Generation" and "Star Trek: Voyager". *FG314 - Tried to control the minds of a basketball crowd by taking the part of a head cheerleader. *FG419 - The little supervillain makes a hovering drill machine to kill Lois, but it fails. *FG422 - Stewie gets into a war with his sibling, Bertram. *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story - Created robot lookalikes of himself and Brian so they could leave and find his real father. *FG509 - Creates a pair of skis with rockets on them that can even produce a large tea room and butler, so he can get his teddy bear Rupert back. *FG604 - Stewie uses a simulation machine to see what it would be like if he killed Lois and took over the world. *FG605 - The family finds a body switching orb that works on Lois and Peter. *American Dad vs. Family Guy - He builds a robot walker complete with machine guns, lasers, rockets, a force field, and a metallic orb that can explode and kill his opponents. *He also seems to be constantly carrying a firearm, whether a laser gun, shot gun, machine gun, Flamethrower, or his favorite pistol, the colt M1911. He is very skilled with these weapons. *In addition, he has several bladed weaons such as retactable wrist blades, throwing axes, twin daggers, and a sword. *His lair is a large room hidden behind his bedroom wall and opened up when a baseball bat in his toy bin is moved. *Is proficient in several martial arts, and has demonstrated skills in Eskrima, Savate, Krav Maga, Kendo, Fencing, Ninjutsu, Okinawan Kobudo, and Keichu Do. *Is a genius, and skilled in quantum physics, chemistry, engineering, Aircraft flying, military strategy, and psychological warfare. Relatives Ur-Peter (paternal stone age ancestor) Moses Griffin (paternal old egypt ancestor) King Arthur Griffin (paternal medieval ancestor) Nate Griffin (paternal great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) Jabba the Griffin (paternal great-great-granduncle) Huck Griffin,Juarez Griffin,Osias Griffin and Willie "Black-Eye" Griffin (paternal great-great-grandfather, they are one and the same) Adolf Hitler (paternal great-granduncle) Peter Hitler (paternal great-granduncle) Great Grandpa (great-grandfather) Francis Griffin (paternal step-grandfather) Mickey McFinnigan (paternal grandfather) Thelma Griffin (paternal grandmother) Kathy Griffin (paternal aunt) Thomas Griffin (distant uncle) Mrs. Thomas Griffin (distant aunt-in-law) Baby Thomas Griffin (distant cousin) Rufus Griffin (uncle) Silas Pewterschmidt (maternal great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt (maternal great-great-great-great-great-grandmother) Marguerite Pewterschmidt and Lilian Pewterschmidt (maternal great-grandaunt) Jerry Pewterschmidt (maternal granduncle) Carter Pewterschmidt (maternal grandfather) Barbara Pewterschmidt (maternal grandmother) Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewterschmidt (maternal aunts) Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (maternal unnamed cousin) Thaddeus Griffin (paternal uncle) Peter Griffin (father) Lois Pewterschmidt Griffin (mother) Meg Griffin (sister) Chris Griffin (brother) Stewie Cruise (paternal cousin) Quark Griffin(cousin) Bertram (half-brother) Olivia Griffin (ex-wife) Other appearances * Stewie has appeared as a Spokesperson for Snapvine.com, speaking as Darth Vader and asking users what they would blow up with the Death Star, while promoting the Lucas-Mcfarlane project Blue Harvest (Family Guy). * Stewie appeared in a short clip on the 20th annual MTV Video Music Awards insulting rapper 50 Cent, which has become a viral video circulating on numerous online services. Stewie, with blocks spelling out "MTV", Rupert and a baby toy in the background, reads some words from the song "Wanksta" in a comical voice, then commenting: "Well, good luck finding the subject and predicate of that run-on sentence! And what the bloody hell does it mean, "we don't go nowhere without toast"? Now, you listen to me, Mr. Cent. If you want to make it in this business, lay off the doobie!". He then pulls out a hitherto concealed sign reading "Stewie for Governor". * Stewie's face, on a stick, can be seen in the background of the ESPN talk show Pardon the Interruption. * During the 2006 Canadian Election Royal Canadian Air Farce ran their own election with Paul Martin, Stephen Harper, Jack Layton (all leaders of the major parties that election), Jim Harris (whose Green Party, while still minor, was gaining public attention) and "Stewie from Family Guy." Stewie ended up winning with 39 percent of the votes. *Stewie has appeared on the MSNBC news program Countdown with Keith Olbermann, often introducing (or regressing) news stories regarding Bill O'Reilly. On the May 24, 2006 show, he introduced O'Reilly as Worst Person in the World (a regular Olbermann segment) on the program. Stewie said, "Oh, wait, Bill, hold still. Allow me to soil myself on you. Victory is mine!" This has been shortened to just "Today's Worst Person in the World." Stewie announced June 1 "Countdown presents: 'Factor Fiction', wherein we expose that bastard Bill O'Reilly lying again." He then repeated what he had said above. This has become the norm on O'Reilly segments most of the time. On June 5, 2006, he introduced "Breaking News" about Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes, and American Idol by saying "Oh here we go. Probably some story about Britney Spears or, knowing Keith, some baseball card." He also did an animation saying "Breaking News. Oh, this should be rich, must be something of a monumental earth shattering importance or they wouldn't have that Earth there shattering. See it shattering? It's Earth Shattering Breaking News. Oh, do tell me! Tell me, tell me!" * Stewie (along with Brian, the latter with no speaking roles) has also appeared on the unaired short of My Name Is Earl called ''Bad Karma'', in which he influences Earl to get even with everyone who's wronged him. Earl watches him on TV instead of Carson Daly. This short appears on the Season 1 DVD. * Stewie was an announcer of the 2006 Spike Video Game Awards. * Stewie and Brian appeared at the 59th Primetime Emmy Awards performing a musical number poking fun at networks and current shows on the air, while also poking fun at the new shows coming this fall, such as the one based on the GEICO Cavemen. The song was based on the FCC song from the episode "PTV". * Stewie-in parade balloon form- appeared in a commercial for Coca-Cola that aired during Super Bowl XLII. During the course of the commercial, the Stewie balloon and the Underdog balloon fight over a floating bottle of Coke. During the course of the battle the bottle floats away from them and into the waiting arms of a Charlie Brown balloon. External Links *Stewie's Voicemail! *301+ Family Guy Clips Griffin Griffin Category: Stewie